memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andy Riker
Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nach diesem System verfahre ich persönlich. Ich antworte auf Deiner Diskussionsseite. Nachteil ist, dass die Diskussion zwar etwas zerrissen ist, halte dieses System aber dennoch für besser. Es wird einem mitgeteilt, falls eine Nachricht für einen vorhanden ist. Ich bin aber auch anpassungsfähig, wenn der Benutzer nach dem anderen System verfährt oder bereits mehrere Benutzer sich an jener Diskussion beteiligen. ---- --Tobi72 19:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Links Danke für deine Mühe in . Bitte beachte aber, dass jeder Artikel nur einmal verlinkt wird. Das bedeutet jeder Name (z.B. Kathryn Janeway oder Seven of Nine) wird nur einmal im Artikel verlinkt. Dies gilt auch für z.B. Krankenstation. Sonst wird der ganze Artikel unübersichtlich.--Tobi72 11:08, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Promazin Ja, so ist das ok. Habe nur die Kategorie geändert.--Tobi72 16:14, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) AZL Bitte beachte, dass du in dem Fall wie heute den Löschkandidaten hier eintragen kannst: "Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung". Dann gilt auch das Schild: : Danke für deine Mühe.--Tobi72 16:14, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re:Bilder Sorry wenn ich mich einmische. Ich mach das mit Bildern so. Ich lad sie mir runter, öffne sie dann in Windows Paint, scheide sie dann aus und öffne dann eine neue Paint Seite, füge das Bild dann ein, geb ihn dann einen passenden Titel und Lade es dann hier hoch. --Klossi 13:41, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß leider nich, über welche Programme du verfügst, aber ne gute Möglichkeit ist Adobe Photoshop (es gibt billige Varianten und auch, wenn man Glück hat, in Magazinen "alte" Versionen gratis). Dort kann man Bilder skalieren (also auf vernünftige Maße bringen) und außerdem beim speichern die Qualität runterstufen, wodurch das Bild vom Speicherplatz her extrem kleiner wird. Eine kostenlose Alternative ist Gimp. Leider kenne ich mich bei diesem Programm kaum aus, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es dort auch entsprechende Möglichkeiten gibt. :Leider bin ich nur noch sehr selten anzutreffen, in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir einigermaßen helfen. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, wende dich zum Beispiel an: Klossi, Bravomike, Tobi 72 oder Shisma (der als Grafiker dir bei diesem Problem sicher gut helfen kann). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en --Bravomike 17:19, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zehn Vorne Hi, einige kleine Hinweise zu Deinem Ausbau von Zehn Vorne. Ich habe die Liste der weiteren Referenzen so umgebaut, wie es üblich ist. Viel wichtiger als die Quellenform ist aber korrekte die Nutzung der Bilder aus der MA/en. Bitte schau Dir den Hinweis, den ich Dir bereits zuvor zur Nutzung gegeben habe, wirklich an und befolge ihn. Die Bilder Bild:Ten Forward (bar).jpg, Bild:Ten Forward (lounge).jpg und Bild:3dchess 24thcentury.jpg wurden von Dir eingebunden, haben aber keine Bildbeschreibungsseite erhalten. Bitte gewöhne Dir an, sie in Zukunft immer selbst sofort nach der Nutzung anzulegen! MfG--Bravomike 10:39, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :D.h., dass für -3dchess 24thcentury.jpg- zum Beispiel zur Einbindung folgendes gilt: Beschreibung Dreidimensionales Schach im Zehn Vorne ( ) Kategorie:Bild (Person) Lizenzierung Ich werds anwenden, entschuldige, ich habe leider mehr Erfahrung mit Star Trek als mit der technischen Seite von Wiki und Memory Alpha. Danke, --Andy Riker 20:36, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Hi grüß dich mir gefällt der Ausbau von Zehn Vorne auch ganz gut, hab nur noch einen kleinen Hinweis für dich, schreib die Artikel in der Gegenwartsform. Ansonsten bist du ja auf dem richtigen Weg. Viel Spaß noch. --Klossi 09:18, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nahrungsverteiler / Replikator Hallo, ich frage Dich mal direkt, weil Du es in beiden Artikel geschrieben hast: Gibt es eine Quelle dafür, dass Nahrungsverteiler im 24. Jh. als Replikator bezeichnet werden bzw. umgekehrt? Wäre spitze, nur fällt mir nichts derartiges ein...--Bravomike 18:55, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Super, wenn es dafür eine Quelle gibt. Ich war bei derartigen Gleichsetzungen immer vorsichtig, weil es sich ja auch um eine Weiterentwicklung des Proteinumformers handeln könnte und Replikatoren ja auch viel vielfältiger sind, aber wenn das wirklich irgendwo so gesagt wird wäre das ein toller Beweis. Man müsste es natürlich am Besten noch mal überprüfen, aber sonst ist gut. Danke für den Hinweis--Bravomike 15:20, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Re:Crewman Im 24. Jahrhundert haben die Crewman kein Rangabzeichen nur ihre normale Uniform. Erst ab Chief kann man dann bei den Unteroffizieren ein Rangabzeichen sehen. --Klossi 14:05, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. --Klossi 14:14, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Signatur gehe auf Einstellungen/Benutzerdaten da findest du ein feld beschriftet mit "Signature" und da gibst du ein. der code den du mir geschickt hast, war etwas Falsch. ich habs korregiert und eine vCard daraus gemacht. ich hoffe das hilft dir. :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:35, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :achja, ich wollte dich noch darauf hinweisen das die schrift die du gewählt hast (Copperplate Gothic) leider keine Standardschrift ist und das sie deshalb vermutlich niemand der keinen MAC benutzt so sehen wird wie du. welche schriften in welchem System standardmäßig installiert sind erfährst du hier--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:41, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für deine Hilfe! Ich denke es funktioniert nun :) --Andy Riker < just talk> 16:39, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::kein problem.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:41, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Reparatur Hi, da sind wir ein bisschen in die Quere gekommen. ;) Ich überleg grad: Das "siehe auch" is ja quasi jetzt doppelt oder? --HenK | discuss 13:14, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bild von Mister Tricorder Das Bild haben wir auch selbst schon: Bild:Mr. Tricorder.jpg. Da kann sicher eins wieder raus. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:02, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Änderungen Hauptseite Aktuell Ich habe das wieder zurückgesetzt, da es allgemein gehalten sein sollte. Wir brauchen es nicht an allen drei Tagen zu ändern. Gruß --Tobi72 13:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu Rechtschreibung im Filmtitel Ich hätte mal eine Frage zu deiner Änderung hier. Sollte man hier nicht die Rechtschreibung verwenden, die zur Zeit des Entstehens gültig war? Oder gilt die neue Rechtschreibung dort auch? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und daher die Frage. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 21:46, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Spoentan würd ich mal sagen, wenn ich mich einmischen darf, es sollte immer alles in der neusten Rechtschreibung sein. --HenK | discuss 21:55, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Warum haben wir dann den Titel der der DS9-Episode Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß nicht in Fluss geändert? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 22:07, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Bei Episodentiteln is es vllt. was anderes. Kann mich aber irren. --HenK | discuss 22:13, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Also ich mische mich auch mal ein. Titel sind eine Art Eigennamen, deshalb werden diese in der Form verwendet, die zur damaligen Zeit verwendet wurde. Die Rechtschreibung selbst sollte immer die aktuelle sein. Hoffe, das hilft.--Tobi72 22:14, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :So dachte ich das auch. --HenK | discuss 22:35, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Falls ich mich auch einmischen darf :) Ich dachte das so ebenfalls weshalb ich auch den Titel "Spock muß sterben!" eines Buches nicht geändert habe, bei dem Schauspieler Gert-Günter Hoffmann war ich offensichtlich übereifrig, sorry. Vielleicht sollten wir bei den Episodenbeschreibungen und Büchern ggf. einen Redirect, der die aktuelle Rechtschreibung berücksichtigt, erstellen, die Wikipedia macht das auch. --Andy Riker < just talk> 10:03, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Damit wäre meine Frage beantwortet. Was die Redirects angeht, finde ich eine gute Idee. Das würde ohnehin nur eine Hand voll Episoden betreffen und einige Romane. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:35, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Raumbasis vs. Sternenbasis Hallo! Du hast hier Raumbasis gegen Sternenbasis getauscht. In der Episode wird allerdings Raumbasis gesagt. Vielleicht könnten wir das entweder so: Raumbasis 73 oder besser noch mit einem Redirect regeln. Was meinst du? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 13:30, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Alles klar, hast Recht. In dem Fall ist der Redirect die Lösung. Auf die Idee, mal die Links auf die Sternenbasis zu checken, bin ich leider nicht gekommen. :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:40, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Redirect ist drin. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:42, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Humor Dein Link oben auf deiner Diskussionseite gefällt mir, ein genialer Einfall ;)--Klossi 18:25, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :In einem anderen Wiki steht etwas ähnliches, nur anders ausgerichtet. Da habe ich mir das so überlegt :)--Andy Riker < just talk> 18:36, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Wie gegesagt ich find sowas eine tolle Idee, mußte echt feiern darüber. --Klossi 18:52, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich bin auch drauf reingefallen, köstlich! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 18:55, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lizensierung Da hast du dir ganz schön was vorgenommen ;-) Im Ernst: das Problem besteht nach meiner Einschätzung darin, dass die Copyrightvorlage beim Hochladeservice diese falsche Überschrift erzeugt. Ich wollte immer mal nem Admin oder so bescheid sagen. Es stimmt doch so: Lizen's'''ierung ist falsch und Lizen'z'ierung ist richtig? Dann frag ich mal wen... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ :Ich hab hier schon Änderungen gesehen, bei dem durch einen Bot Worte ersetzt wurden. Das wäre hier ja ein leichtes. Hier ist das z.B. so geschehen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:34, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also das Problem mit der Upload-Vorlage ist behoben, nur mit nem Bot siehts schlecht aus. Ich werd mal sehen, ob ich in der MA/en mehr Erfolg damit habe. Zumindest werden keine neuen Fehler mehr erstellt. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:14, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, es dauert halt ein bisschen... aber die 5000 Änderungen bisher hätte ich nicht so gern von Hand erledigt... wenn du noch weitere Fehler findest, die damit ersetzt werden könnten, kannst du sie gerne auf die Benutzerseite des Bots notieren. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 19:52, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jake Sisko Ich sehe du baust gerade den Artikel Jake Sisko aus. Du solltest den Artikel vielleicht erst strukturieren. Das macht ihn zum Einen leichter zu bearbeiten, zum Anderen aber auch übersichtlicher und leichter zu lesen. Eine gute Strukturierung findest du z.B. im Artikel Julian Subatoi Bashir. Gruß --Tobi72 12:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Und wir brauchen noch einige gut ausgebaute Artikel.--Tobi72 19:21, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Kann ich mich nur anschließen setz den Artikel in Arbeit dann hast du deine Ruhe und du kannst dich dem Artikel widmen denn schließlich wurde eh der Artikel in den letzten Jahren kaum ausgebaut. --Klossi 19:24, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Beziehungsweise vs. bzw. Ja, stimmt, dazu gibt es keine Regelung. Ist einfach meine rein persönliche Vorliebe, dass ich Abkürzungen wie "z.B.", "usw." usw. in Artikel nicht leiden kann.--Bravomike 20:12, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rechtschreibung Hallo! Ich glaube, deine Änderungen am Verb ''wissen sind falsch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es heißt ich weiss oder ich weiß. Aber ich weis ist sicher falsch. Vielleicht könntest du das erstmal rückgängig machen. Danke! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) OK, ich hab mal nachgesehen. Es schreibt sich tatsächlich du weißt bzw. ich weiß. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:25, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Gamma(-)Erandi-Nebel Passt ja hier hin: Im Deutschen wird „durchgekoppelt“, d.h. wenn mehrere Substantive zusammengefügt werden müssen sie immer mit Bindestrich verbunden sein. Gilt auch für Namen: Zefram Cochrane -> Zefram-Cochrane-Highschool (obwohl es in diesem Fall als englischer Eigenname sogar ohne geschrieben werden könnte, dann aber ganz ohne, denn wenn ein Bindestrich steht muss eben „durchgekoppelt“ werden). Leider wird in letzter Zeit immer öfter auf den Bindestrich verzichtet, weil die Leute nicht merken, dass das nicht nur orthographisch falsch ist, sondern vor allem den Sinn des Wortes verändert.--Bravomike 22:27, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :@Plasmarelais: Du hast Recht. Ich habe die Schreibweisen mit ihrer Bedeutung vetauscht, man wird nicht jünger...Danke, dass Du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. @Bravomike: Das hatte ich mir fast schon gedacht, wie Agrat-Mot-Nebel. Einer weniger von den Leuten, die nicht merken, dass sie nicht merkten. --Andy Riker < just talk> 13:36, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en --Bravomike 14:30, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, aber ich bin was das angeht unerbittlich ;)--Bravomike 17:02, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC)